Poof to the Games
by HeyParaVersaLeafScence
Summary: Sam, Astrid, Little Pete, Lana, Caine, Diana, and Drake magically poof into the 74th Hunger Games. Find out what happens! Rated T for feature chapters and such.
1. Chapter 1

**I actually only wrote the Gone parts. The Hunger Game parts belong to my little sister. Please R&R! **

***DISCLAIMER* Books are owned by Suzanne Collins and Michael Grant, not me (unfornately…) **

**

* * *

**

They needed a way out. The kids in the FAYZ. Sam Temple looked for a way out with Astrid Ellison and her brother, Little Pete.

They walked around the border. They made sure to be cautious; they didn't want to run into Caine, or his evil henchman, Drake. Especially not Drake, as soon as he saw him they would kill him.

They also looked for Lana Arwen Lazar, also known as the Healer.

If anything happened to them, she'll be useful to keep around. Useful. They didn't just view her that way.

"Maybe we should give up," Astrid said, sighing.

"We can't," Sam said. "Not yet, anyway. Astrid, we're hungry, dying of starvation, maybe we should look for food also. You know grapes. I just know you love grapes."

"Well grapes do seem good right now," Astrid agreed. "Okay, can we not talk about food? It's making me hungry."

"Yeah."

They looked around. Walking through the edges of the barrier. And as of now, they were accomplishing nothing.

* * *

Caine Soren was having problems of his own. They were starving to death, the kids at Coates. The only people he had was Diana and Drake.

They needed a way out; it wasn't hard to know that. In a way, he liked the FAYZ. He could take over, if it wasn't for his brother, Sam to have stopped him.

Sam. He hated that name.

"Got a plan, Fearless Leader?" he heard a voice call, a voice he knew. Diana.

He didn't want to admit not having one, so he said, "Of course, I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Diana snorted. "Because if you did, we wouldn't be sitting here and getting nothing accomplished."

Caine nodded. "Well, I got a plan, so why don't you get Drake so we can discuss my plan?"

"All right, Fearless Leader. But we should bargain with- townies. They do have food, and we, of course, don't."

"We're not going to do that," Caine said bitterly. "Now go find Drake."

* * *

Katniss Everdeen, also known as the girl on fire, was only 16 and on her way to death. She's supposed to be pretending to love Peeta Mellark, the other District 12 tribute.

"Katniss," Peeta said. "If I don't survive this, you must."

"I don't know." Katniss said, thinking of her mother and sister at home. "I would be nice to stay alive."

Katniss took her place on her metal plate as Peeta walked away. She turned around and waved good bye to Cinna, her stylist, as the metal plate she was standing on rose up.

Katniss looked everywhere to find where Peeta was before the gong sounded. But, as soon as she found him, the gong sounded. The metal plates the tributes were standing on, released them and the 74 Hunger Games has begun.

* * *

Lana Arwen Lazar was by the wall. She heard voices in the distant. She could almost recognize the voices, but she wasn't quite sure if she knew them. It was probably just some random kids.

They were talking. She heard something about grapes. Grapes did seem amazing, better than cabbage and artichokes for sure. It was probably better than fish too. It was amazing what you would eat when you were starving to death. You eat anything edible, even if it was something completely disgusting that looked inedible, you still eat it.

The people talking were bickering back and forth at each other, saying they were getting nothing done.

Suddenly, Lana knew those voices. She knew them. Astrid and Sam.

Lana wasn't sure if she should help them or not. It seemed like they needed it, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to help them. She didn't like helping people, unless it was an emergency.

She could see them. They were becoming visible. And they noticed her too.

"Lana!" Sam called.

"At least we got one thing accomplished," Astrid mumbled.

Astrid was holding Little Pete, her little brother.

"What do you guys need?" Lana demanded. She figured they came looking for her.

"We're looking for food," Sam said. "W-w-would you help us?"

Lana sighed. She was pretty hungry and the more food; well it was a good thing with more food. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Sam smiled. "Great."

* * *

"So THAT is the big plan?" Drake demanded.

Caine's plan didn't seem like a good one, even Caine knew that. They were along the barrier, the FAYZ wall.

"Caine, I'm telling ya, we should've bargain with them," Diana said.

"Nah, we should've just fought with them and kill them," Drake said.

"And where would that get us, Drake?"

"Well, we would have more food…"

Diana frowned. "As much that is a good point, no, we can't kill them for food."

"Sure we could."

"Enough!" Caine yelled. He hated them bickering at each other, it was annoying, and well, annoying. "We're going with my plan and that's the end of that."

Drake stretched his arm out. He glared at Diana with killer eyes as if to say, I'll-kill-you-soon.

Caine could hear voices up in front them. He knew the voices, and hated the voices.

Sam and Astrid. There was another voice, but Caine couldn't make out the voice.

"It's them," Diana said, hearing the voices too. "What do we do, oh Fearless Leader?"

"We follow the echoes," Caine replied. "Duh. We give my brother Sam a little visit."

Drake snapped his whip and Sam must have heard it. "Or we mess them up," Drake said.

"You can, Drake," Caine said. "Go ahead."

Sam looked at them, but Drake got to him soon. Drake had his whip coiled around him.

Caine and Diana caught up to them.

Astrid was screaming at the fact Drake had Sam coiled around his whip, squeezing the life out of him. Sam wasn't even fighting back.

Caine noticed Lana, the Healer with them. They had the Healer, so it wasn't worth fighting them.

He heard a wailing voice. A wailing voice.

Little Pete, Astrid's little brother, the Petard.

And all of sudden they weren't in the FAYZ, they were somewhere else. Somewhere outside of the FAYZ.

* * *

Katniss ran off looking for Peeta. She couldn't find him. She ran and ran and ran. No where she looked could she find him.

Then, as if to have been there the entire time, was Peeta. And surrounding him was a bunch of unknown people. And strangely, one had a creepy looking whip-like arm. They had to be part of the Game Makers' tricks. They were sent here to kill us. Kill us all, even the victor.

"Katniss!" Peeta exclaimed. "It's okay, come here."

"Who, who are these crazy weird looking people?" Katniss asked. "They're not from here. I've never seen them."

"It's alright right-maybe. Well, just like you are thinking, you might want to run!" Peeta said as he got up and ran.

"I thought you said it was okay." Katniss said as she caught up to him.

"Maybe not. I don't trust people who, aren't from a district or isn't in a district. Well, I have a feeling they're both of them. So, run faster." Peeta said as they drew closer.

Then all of a sudden they were right next to them. "Peeta!" Katniss yelled.

**

* * *

**

THANKS FOR READING! Please R&R! Okay now I'm sounding desperate…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so sorry it took forever to update. Anyways, please R&R folks, I like hearing what you have to say. So, review. Anyways, this is dedicated to the people who did actually review. And I wrote half and my little sister wrote the other half.**

Sam looked at Astrid. She was biting her lip, unsure of what to say or what to do. Of course, everyone was staring at them awkwardly, because it was apparently "their" fault. When it was Little Petey who put them all in this mess, and it's worst since Caine, Drake, and Diana were with them. Could it get any worse?

Yes, of course it can.

People were staring at them. People who were never part of the FAYZ. People that Sam didn't know.

"Where are we?" Lana demanded, not wanting to press it anymore, but seemed to be nervous about where they could be.

"I second that," Caine said.

"I don't know," Astrid whispered. She looked at Little Pete who was playing in his video game. "But we're not in the FAYZ. At least, we're out."

"People would be looking for us," Sam interjected, but looked over at Caine and Drake and added, "But not you guys. People are cheering that you are gone."

"I wish I was in the FAYZ now," Diana said with a smirk. "No Drake and Caine? What a miracle."

"Don't we all want to be back in the FAYZ now."

"Oh shut up, Sam," Caine said, annoyed with them. He was biting his thumb nail, what he always did when he was nervous. "But I think we need to go back into the FAYZ."

"Why?" Drake asked, with a smirk. "Are you scared Caine?" He laughed. He wrapped his whip arm around his waist. "I wanna know where the f*** we are and then figure out why we are here and why the Pe-tard poofed us out of the FAYZ. Because I was really enjoying being there, I mean no adults, no rules? I mean, come on, here there's probably rules and adults, the complete opposite."

"Wow," Astrid said, surprised. She blinked. "That actually made some sense."

"Aw, Drake actually made sense for once," Diana said sarcastically. She started to laugh, and laughed louder when Drake gave her the death glare.

"People are staring at us," Lana noted. She sat down. "You know, I wonder if we still have a power." She pointed to a kid, who laid down dead. "I mean, look, maybe I could heal that kid."

"You're not supposed to," said a girl that no one knew. She was one of the people that actually belonged here. "It's a game here. The game is called the Hunger Games. The winner is the last one that survives. I'm Katniss, and I'm afraid you guys don't belong here."

"Yeah, we don't," Caine said. He stuck his hand out and she shook it. "I'm Caine Soren. We're from a place called the FAYZ."

Katniss had a puzzled look. "The phase?"

"FAYZ. F-A-Y-Z."

"Basically we come from a world without adults and everyone fifteen and older disappeared," Sam said. He glanced over at Caine. "We were brought here by Astrid's"- He pointed at her- "little brother. His name is Little Pete. I'm Sam."

"Pe-tard," Drake insisted.

"Shut up."

"Anyway could you watch Little Pete for a while?" Diana asked, giving a viperous look at Astrid. "Because we all badly want to talk to Astrid right now. We want to discuss something with her. It won't be long, I promise. All he does is play with his video game. Oh and if he starts wailing, let us know so he can poof us back." Diana held her hand at Katniss who shook it. Diana looked at Caine and shook her head meaning that Katniss didn't have any powers. Diana let go of Katniss's hand.

"All right, I'll try, let's just hope no one tries to kill me while I watch him," Katniss said with a bitter smile. "I can only pray. And by the way, you're on TV."

"Of course." Diana played with her hair. "Well, good luck Katniss, we have to go talk to Astrid now. Good luck with the little kid and good luck with the games."

Diana walked away and they all followed her, leaving Little Pete and Katniss behind.

"What do you want to talk to me for?" Astrid demanded. She had her arms on her hips. "It's not my fault we're here! It's Little Pete's fault we're here! I don't know anything! If you want to talk to anyone, talk to Little Pete!"

"Astrid that was completely stupid, you know we can't talk to Little Pete," Sam said. "It's mostly your fault why we're here, so don't say anything. Little Pete is your autistic little brother so therefore you take full responsibility for his actions such as POOFING US TO SOME COMPLETELY STANGE PLACE THAT APPARENTLY IS A KILLING GAME!"

"Okay, so he might have gotten scared, and maybe it was the gaiaphage controlling him, because that's what happened to Lana and Caine. They were basically controlled by the gaiaphage and maybe the gaiaphage wanted us here. I'm just guessing here. I don't know if I'm right or not."

"I pray that you're wrong," Lana mumbled.

"Do any of you guys think that I could take control here in these games?" Caine asked, trying to change the subject. He didn't like the gaiaphage to be brought into this.

"No!" Astrid, Sam, Diana, and Lana yelled at the same time.

"Thanks for being supportive guys," Caine mumbled.

"Don't you guys think I could win these so called 'hunger games'?" Drake asked which he knew he would most likely be the winner since he was an _extremely_ good killer, and not to mention, he was a sadistic psychopath.

"Okay, you actually could…" Sam said, but then realized how much that was a bad thing. "Okay, so first let's test to see if we still have our powers. I'll try first."

Sam held his palm out at the nearest tree. The green light did come from his hand, which meant that they still had powers. Which, that did make sense; since Drake still had his whip-hand and Diana tried to read Katniss.

"So I still have my powerful power," Caine said, and grinned. "Okay so I'm still unstoppable." He shot a look at Drake and Drake frowned. "I just hope that no one here has a power. That would be a bad thing."

"So what do we do now?" Lana asked. She didn't seem to care if her powers stopped working or anything. "It's not like we should show everyone else are powers. Besides, we _are_ on TV. If people know our powers, what do you think would happen?"

"Kill us," Diana said and shot a look at Caine.

"Exactly, and besides, they probably already want to kill Drake, because of his whip-hand and all. He's an outcast, and I think a kid with a whip-hand would freak them out."

"Yeah it prob- HEY!" Drake yelled. "I am NOT an outcast. It is NOT _my_ fault that I have this arm." He waved his whip-hand in the air. "It's Sammy's fault! He's the one that burned my arm off! And _you're_ the one who actually put it on my arm!"

"Uh-huh. Right. Well, we have bigger issues than that," Diana said, before Lana could say something back to that. "And Caine, I'm sure no one has any powers. Besides, I tried to read Katniss, and I got absolutely nothing, so I think we have no problem with that. So the only freaks with powers are you, Sam, and Lana. Well, I guess Drake somewhat counts." Diana smirked when Drake shot her the death glare.

"Okay, so can we be done here?" Astrid asked anxiously. "I _really_ think I should go back with Little Pete, you know, just in case something happens to him. And, I don't trust Katniss." Astrid shot a look at Diana, and gave pleading eyes to Sam. "Little Pete might need me Sam, and I'll need to help him."

"All right fine," Sam said, giving in.

Astrid ran over back to Katniss. She picked up Little Pete and held him. Little Pete, like always, looked unaware of any of them. He looked away at his game and at Katniss, but looked quickly back at his game, not registering anybody else's presence.

"Thank you," Astrid mumbled and looked at Sam.

Snow was sitting in a chair, watching the games. He always enjoyed The Hunger Games. He loved watching random people from the districts compete. It's a life or death kind of game. His favorite.

All of a sudden, these kids 'poofed' into the arena. "Plutarch! Come in here immediately!" Snow shouted. These kids were interesting. Especially the whip-handed boy and the one with the unique green light. Not to mention the little boy.

"Yes sir?" Plutarch asked.

"Were these kids supposed to 'poof' into The Games?" Snow demanded, pointing to the screen.

"Um…Yes?" Plutarch lied.

"Great, I love it."

"You're welcome?"

"You didn't plan this, did you?"

"No. I was planning to get them out of there, sir. People might rebel, especially if they win, sir."

"Leave. Them. There!" Snow shouted.

"Anything for you, President Snow." Plutarch whispered, being sarcastic.

"Stupid Game Makers." Snow muttered as soon as Plutarch left. Then he continued watching the Hunger Games.

They had been gone for a few hours now. Katniss saw a few tributes and hid with Little Pete. As soon as they left, they came out.

Where were they from? Oh yeah- The FAYZ. They just magically came here, and something told Katniss that there was something strange about her. Well, they probably thought this was strange, and besides, they weren't from here.

"Ugh. How long do I have to do this for?" Katniss whined. It wasn't that bad- like Diana had said. He just sat there playing his game.

"So," Katniss started, trying to get a conversation with the mysterious little boy. "What game are you playing?"

The boy stared up at her and looked back at his game. He said nothing.

"Can you talk?"

No answer, nor a response from the kid.

Katniss shook her head and kneeled by the little boy. She looked at his game boy screen and saw nothing. It was just a blank, broken-like screen. Why was he playing a game that didn't have any batteries or that didn't work?

Katniss looked at the new kids. The boy, Sam, had an impossible green light come from his hand. That was something that Katniss had never seen before, and was sure it was impossible. Well not as impossible as the kid with the snake arm.

"What is all of this? Who are all of you kids?" Katniss demanded to the strange little boy. She tried making sense of it, but wanted the little boy to answer it. He looked like his sister, the blondie. "Why are you guys here?"

The boy stared at her and said, "It wants us here. It wants you." He turned back to his game.

"Who's 'it'?"

No response.

The blonde girl, Astrid, picked up Little Pete and said thanks, and everyone else came back.

"He doesn't talk much, so he wasn't a problem," Katniss said. "Except… he said something about 'it.' What would 'it' be?" She knew they knew the answers. Sooner or later they'll blurt it out.

They all exchanged glances, and it was Astrid who said, "The gaiaphage. The Darkness. We have no idea what it is, and we figured it had something to do about this. We wish we knew more, so I'm sorry that we don't. I can see that you want to know more about what has happened, but now I think you should go on with the games."

Katniss gave a wry smile, but it disappeared. "Yeah, I better go and continue. Just watch out for the careers." Before they could ask what careers were, she had walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so sorry it took forever to update. Anyways, please R&R folks, I like hearing what you have to say. So, review. Anyways, this is dedicated to the people who did actually review. And I wrote half and my little sister wrote the other half. Um, am I rambling? Yes, of course I am. Okay, I'll shut up so we can get to the story.**

* * *

Sam, Astrid, Diana, Drake, Caine, and Lana all stared awkwardly at each other. They had no idea what to do. They were bored out of their minds. Little Pete unforenatly did not send them back home to where they belong/lived unhappily.

"This is boring," Caine declared. "Can't we do something fun? Like, I don't know throw Sam into a tree, or I don't know, actually try to win these so-called 'games' instead of just sitting here and staring awkwardly at each other, because it's getting quite disturbing."

"One: You throw me into a tree and I'll burn you," Sam retorted. "Two: No. We will not try to win the 'games.' Three: Astrid come up with an idea so we will stop staring awkwardly at each other and so Little Pete can pop us back into the FAYZ so that I can continue on with my duties as mayor."

"I thought you hated being mayor," Astrid replied. "Oh well, um, how about we split up?"

"So we don't have to work together anymore?" Drake asked.

Astrid nodded. "Um, yeah. Caine, Diana, and Drake are ne group and then Lana, Sam, Little Pete, and I are another group. How's that? Problem is solved."

"Then let's go," Caine said to his group.

The Coates trio walked away.

"Hey where's Lana?" Sam asked after the Coates trio walked away.

Astrid looked around. Lana was nowhere in sight. "And there were three," Astrid joked, but Sam didn't really find it funny.

"There's some good news. If Little Pete decides to poof us back in the FAYZ, we won't have Caine, Diana, and Drake. However, the bad news is we won't have Lana either. So I guess we should find her, so that way when Petey decides to poof us back, we'll have her, and still no Caine or Drake."

Astrid nodded. "Okay, then let's go."

Katniss's leg hurt like crap from the stupid fire. She should've known that she walked into a trap. She wondered how those kids were doing. She wondered if they were all right. Part of her would feel guilty if something happened to them… even though they didn't belong here, and everyone was becoming and enemy to Katniss. Those kids that randomly poofed here were her enemies. Everyone in the arena was.

Everyone was an enemy these days. Even Peeta, since he betrayed her and went to the Careers.

Katniss's leg hurt so bad. Part of her was scared that if she moved away from the fire then she'd run into the careers, and she didn't want that to happen.

"You need some help?"

Katniss turned and saw one of the girls that had poofed here. She wasn't Diana or the one with the little brother. She was a different one. Katniss couldn't remember which one this was.

"What can you do?" Katniss asked. "It's not like you could heal my wound or anything. Where are the others that you were with?"

The girl shrugged. "They split up. I don't get along with Caine, Drake, or Diana, and I don't mind Sam, but Astrid bothers me, so I walked away. I was getting annoyed with all of them anyways." She paused to take a breather. "And I can heal your wound. I am a healer after all. It's my gift. Back at home I was called the 'Healer' but whatever you do, do not call me that."

Katniss nodded. "Okay if you can heal, then heal my burn. Anyways, what's so wrong about the others? Can you tell me about every single one of them? What's your name?"

The girl put her hand on Katniss's burn and said, "My name is Lana. Lana Arwen Lazar. I don't really know Diana or Caine much, but what I heard about Diana is that she's manipulative. What heard about Caine is that he's an egomaniac and a cold-blooded killer. That's what I heard about him. Drake is a psychopathic sadist. Get in his way and say bye-bye to the world. Sam, he's a hero. He tries hard, but he feels like he fails all the time. Astrid is a genius. She's a know-it-all." Lana pulled her hand of Katniss's wound and it looked like there had never been a wound there at all. "There. All better."

Katniss smiled. "Thanks. I guess I better go fight in the games now."

Katniss stood up and started to way away, but she turned back and said, "Do you want to have an alliance? Since you don't really know what's going on, I could help you around and all. Besides, it's good to have someone on your side who can heal you."

Lana laughed. "Sure. It's not like I can find my way out of here. I'm stuck here, anyways."

Katniss nodded. "Well, good, I guess, but we got to be careful of the Careers."

"Careers. You said something about them before, so what are they? Who are they?"

"Careers are the people who've been training to be put into the Hunger Games since they were kids. They usual volunteer to get into the Games. The careers are districts 1, 2, and 4. I'm from district 12. There are only twelve districts that surround the Capitol."

"Guess there's a lot that I need to learn about these Games. There's some history behind this, isn't there?"

Katniss nodded "Oh yeah."

And that was the start of a beautiful alliance.

Caine was glad to have split up from Sam and Astrid. Now he could have Drake kill them without feeling the slightest bit of guilt. Anyway, it's not like they were going to run into anyone that would actually want to kill them, besides it seems like there were no computation in these killing games anyway.

"This was such a genius plan," Diana spoke. She always had to say something sarcastic. "We don't know where the hell we're going and people are going to probably want to kill us. And why out of all places did Astrid's little brother have to poof us here? Why couldn't he poof us to Hawaii instead?"

"I prefer to be here then Hawaii," Drake said, and Caine partially agreed.

"Of course you would, Drake. I would love to see one of the people that belong here kill you. It would be so nice to see that."

"Not if I kill you before they have a chance to kill me. And if I kill them before they have a chance to kill me."

Caine rolled his eyes. He wished he had earmuffs so that way he would let them continue to bicker, but sadly, he did not have earmuffs. So he had to stop the fight, "Shut up. Both of you. Now. And no complaining either, DIANA."

Drake stuck his tongue out at Diana, so she said, "Really? Drake? Really? You are so immature. Can I go back and join Sam and Astrid's side? There's no Drake there."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Of course you were going to say that."

Caine grinned. "Expect nothing less."

"Okay, well can we find people to kill?" Drake asked, obviously annoyed with them. "I haven't killed anyone in a while… it's quite boring."

"Yeah, sure. It's not like we have anything better to do. Diana, if we find anyone that we haven't met, read them. I want to know if they have any powers that we don't know about."

Diana nodded.

The continued to walk and they finally came upon a group of people. These people looked like they actually did belong here. This was just what Drake needed.

"Who the hell are you guys?" said a boy. Caine counted four boys and three girls. "None of you guys belong here."

Diana tossed her hair. "No, we don't," she agreed. She shook the guys hand and shook her head back at Caine. She let go of the random boys hand. "I'm Diana Ladris. We're from this place called the FAYZ. Spelled F-A-Y-Z. We belong to a world without adults."

"And I am the ruler," Caine said. They didn't know him. They would believe whatever he had to say. "Then right here is my pal, Drake. You're probably wondering why Drake has a tentacle arm. The reason why is because, Sam, my twin brother, had burned his arm off. Sam and his girlfriend, Astrid, is here too. There somewhere that we don't know about."

"You're outcasts," said a girl. "We should probably get rid of them, shouldn't we?"

The boy, Cato, said, "Yeah, we should. They can't be useful to us anyways. I just want to know one more thing, how the hell did you guys even get here?"

The whole Coates trio burst out laughing. Especially since they acted like they were the ones in control. They so didn't know who the hell they were dealing with.

"We got here because of Astrid's little brother, Little Pete," Caine informed. "Anyways, you should probably know that I can throw across the whole arena if I wanted to. And if I don't feel like doing that, then Drake will kill you. He'll take his time with you too, maybe. He usually does. He did with Sam, AND NOW SAM IS STILL ALIVE, but that's besides the point."

Drake nodded. "I'll whip you till I see bone."

That left everyone there speechless.

Caine laughed. "Looks like you guys have a new boss."

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter 3! Thanks to those who read this, review, and/or added it to favorite and/or story alert. That means a lot to me, guys. Next chapter (if I remember) we'll see what's going on back in Perdido Beach! Maybe. Someone remind me!**


	4. A Rambly Author's Note

**Hello! I am back.**

**Anyways, I've had a busy year (has it been longer than a year? I'm too lazy to think right now), and so, I haven't been all much. But anyways, I've seen a lot of people have reviewed and stuff and want me to continue.**

**And I listen to people (for whatever reason). So, I will continue.**

**However, not right now because it's late and I'm only here to give an author's note or whatever because I've noticed many mistakes with this crossover. And I blamed my little sister for that (who helped me write this) and fired her. **

**For those who didn't notice the mistakes, I am going to point them out. For instance, there were many grammar mistakes and I apologize for them. Again, I'm nearly 98% confident it is my little sister's fault. Which by that I mean, I'm 98% in denial that it's my fault. Still, I fired my little sister. She is no long my intern, except for when she decides to bake me cookies because then she becomes an intern again.**

**Also, another mistake was that the game master was Plutarch. Now this is actually entirely my little sister's fault because she forgets that "The Hunger Games" and "Catching Fire" are different books. Since this crossover takes place during the 74****th**** Hunger Games, it should be Crane as the Games Master (I promise I checked the book AND Wikipedia to make sure that I'm right about this). So please ignore it and that in future chapters Crane will be the game master. And my little sister wrote the chapters that solely featured Katniss or the game master without any GONE characters.**

**Anyways, to those who are still reading this (for whatever reason), I will continue this story with another chapter sometime this week. Unless I decide to go to Six Flags every day this week. Which might happen or it might not. It will definitely happen if it rains all week (which it might) because that means I don't have to wait in lines. And I'm rambling so, anyways, I promise there will be another chapter (*cheers*)**

**And for Gone fans, remember, this takes place after Hunger. I think. I don't remember. It's been a while.**

**Okay. Now I'm done.**

**Good night.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am back again. And as I promise, here's Chapter Four. Thank y'all for reviewing and for taking your time to read this crossover. It is very much appreciated! Also, let's take a look at what's going on in Perdido Beach!**

* * *

It didn't take long for anyone to notice that Sam was gone, along with Astrid, Little Pete, and Lana. Wherever they were, no one knew.

Edilio wondered where they could've gone, what could've happened to them, but he didn't believe that they would just leave. That wasn't like them.

He decided that something had to have happened to them.

But what? What could've possibly happened to them?

He had asked Brianna to check everywhere in the FAYZ for them. They could be anywhere. But when Brianna had checked, there was absolutely no sign of them anywhere.

Bug had even come up to him to explain that Diana, Caine, and Drake were also gone. That they had went out, and well, never returned. Clearly, whatever happened to Sam and co. happened to them too. It was just another mystery that may never be solved, even though they really needed to find Sam before people begin to panic.

And once when people start to panic, all hell is loose.

At least Diana, Caine, and Drake were all gone. That was an unexpected relief.

But still, Lana was needed. Sam was needed. And strangely enough, Astrid was needed. Really, could this problem get any worse?

"Are you sure there is some place you haven't checked?" Edilio asked Brianna one last time.

Brianna shook her head. "I checked everywhere. Either they're not in the FAYZ anymore or their damn good at hiding." And whichever one it was, it wasn't a good thing.

* * *

"I think we're back from where we started," Astrid commented, being the know-it-all she is. "I mean, it's the same tree you used your light on."

Sam shrugged. "All right, then. Walking in circles is apparently a bad idea."

Astrid glared at him. "Let's just go a different direction this time."

She started walking towards the right, to which Sam objected, "But we just went that way, Astrid. I doubt going that way again will help us."

Astrid shrugged. "Okay, well this time we just keep going straight. Lana's gotta be here somewhere."

"Yeah. So don't let Little Pete poof us back just yet."

"Well, I honestly have no control about it."

"Astrid, we've gone through with this multiple times already. Whatever Little Pete does, he's one-hundred percent fully your responsibility. For instance, it's your responsibility that we're stuck here in this killing game because he is your little brother and so now you have to find our way back. As soon as we find Lana, of course."

"Sam, I may be a genius, but I can assure you, I can't come up with a way for Little Pete to poof us back magically. He's got to do it himself, so maybe if he gets scared here, we can go back."

"Great. So let's find some local psychopath here that can scare him so we can all go home and live happily ever after."

Astrid, once again, glared at him.

Sam shrugged. "What?"

Astrid just shook her head. "Nothing. Anyways, let's just put our attention on the task and try to find Lana before something random happens to us. Or before we run into a local. I don't wanna be killed by someone and be mistaken as some contestant."

"Yeah. Let's find her."

They continued to walk in a circle. For walking in another circle, Sam remarked, "Let's go left this time. Or straight. Yeah, about we go straight."

Astrid sighed reluctantly. "All right, Sam. Let's go straight."

As they changed directions for once, Sam ran into a girl. A ginger. She stared blankly at them for a moment and then took off running.

"That was strange," Astrid commented.

"Everything's strange," Sam replied dully.

"Yeah."

They continued walking, completely forgetting that they ran into that girl, whoever she was. Luckily, they hadn't run into anyone else, nor have they found themselves in any trouble. Also, they still had no idea where Drake and Caine were, so they could only presume that they were somewhere far away and that a surprise ambush wouldn't be coming.

And surprise ambushes were always bad.

Night began to dawn upon them.

"Let's just rest for a while," Sam suggested.

"Yeah. I'm sure Lana's doing the exact same thing," Astrid agreed. For once, this didn't turn into an argument, which was always very assuring.

And so, they sat down by a tree and started to rest.

* * *

**Okay, so I realize this chapter is kind of short but I will (hopefully) right another chapter soon. Thank you all for reading! Hope y'all like it!**


End file.
